1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of an electrically driven vehicle, wherein a drive transmission engagement element is included between the motor/generator as the driving source and the drive wheel, and the drive transmission engagement element is made to slip corresponding to the running state of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
In the prior art, the control system of the electrically driven vehicle having a drive transmission engagement element included between the motor/generator as the driving source and the drive wheel is adopted as the control system of the so-called hybrid vehicle (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2007-69790). For the control system of the hybrid vehicle in the prior art, a mode switching engagement element is arranged between the engine of the driving system and the motor/generator, and a drive transmission engagement element is arranged between the motor/generator and the drive wheel. According to the prior art, when mode transition is made from the EV mode (the electrically driven vehicle mode) when the mode switching engagement element is disengaged while the drive transmission engagement element is engaged with the HEV mode (the hybrid vehicle mode) and the two engagement elements are engaged, the mode switching engagement element is engaged after the drive transmission engagement element is made to slip, and the engine start is controlled by an engine start controller.